Contest:2k12-Feb-29: CrosStitch Signature
| winner = See below | entry = See winners seciton | available = CrosStitch}} CrosStitch Signature is the first contest that follows the grand opening of the CrosStitch, which is owned and run by [[NPC Stein]]. The CrosStitch Shop is a fabulous new Gaia feature that allows Gaians to submit their own item design ideas in a contest. The winner of the contest will then have his/her design turned into a real Gaia item for use on the site. Promo Welcome! For my very first contest, I thought it would be nice to create some items that fit the visual theme of me and my shop-- plenty of stitches, skulls, black and crimson, et cetera! I hope you'll pardon my vanity... Contest info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. - Contest ends on March 14,2012 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Announcements NPC Stein |content1 = In case we haven't met, my name is Stein. For years, I've been relegated to cataloguing and correcting the design errors of Gaia's items. After hearing the thoughtful feedback from so many Gaians, a thought occurred to me: why not put the power to create new fashions in the hands of the people? After months of preparation, I'm ready to make this a reality. I'm delighted to announce the grand opening of my new shop, CrosStitch, where each and every item is designed by Gaians like you! For now, I'll be stocking my shelves with previous winners of user-designed item contests. Check out some of what I've got in stock already. To see the original sketches that produced these awesome items, check out the image at the bottom of this announcement. But new stuff will be coming along steadily-- we'll hold regular contests to design new items. In fact, why not start now? Our first contest will be "CrosStitch Signature": it sure would be nice to create some items that fit in with the general look of the store and its humble proprietor (me). You know: red and black, plenty of stitches, et cetera. Check out the official contest page for the full details. I look forward to seeing-- and selling-- your best entries! Enter the Contest To see what's already in stock-- not much, I'm afraid-- you can stop by the shop and say hello. Visit CrosStitch |date2 = Mon Apr 23, 2012 4:52 pm|title2 = |content2 = Good day, I have excellent news! I've just stocked my shop, CrosStitch, with a number of new, user-designed fashions from the last CrosStitch design contest! The creativity shown by the contest's participants was breathtaking, and it was very difficult to narrow all the entries down and choose winners. Though I am a bit biased, I must tell you that these new items rank among my very favorite of all time: Have a look at the winners page to learn more about the entries and the glorious designer behind each one. Keep your eyes peeled for another item design contest very soon, but until then, come by the shop and try on the new arrivals! I've also included some sketches of the new items below. I can't stress enough how very impressed I am with your talent. Please, keep it up. Visit CrosStitch }} Winners The winners were announced on April 23, 2012. seven new sets of items were added to the Gaia shops. *Skull Pincushion Fascinator designed by Secksy Panda *Stitch'd Out Trousers designed by AnimeJet *Skull Claw, Spooky Overalls designed by AngelCrescentHeart *Aristocratic Blouse designed by Heimdalls Sight *Steinaware Coat designed by re - INvalidation *StitchDress designed by xokolade *Nightmare Coat designed by Bunnie-Muii The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: CrosStitch Signature CrosStitch Signature